naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Keshomaru Yume
Appearance Yume is 5”11’ with a thin wiry build and frame meant for more seemingly academic or artistic endeavours than the physicality of warrior life. He has the traditional silver-lilac hair and pink-grey eyes of his clan. His hair naturally rests between his shoulders so is often tied up into various styles, normally with a thin red rope or ribbon; but his favorite styles always include long bangs that line his face or cover his eyes. Yume’s facial features are sharp and pronounced, cheekbones that reach the stars, a chin that is more like a katana, and a jaw that cuts glass. Yume wears an off-white high collared duster most of the time, with a black sleeveless undershirt. The dusters back is emblazoned with his clan symbol and trimmed in sable. His pants are often tan or off-white trousers that taper to the ankle and he wears in protective leather traveling boots. His ninja equipment is worn mostly in pockets inside his coat but also on a standard issue ninja belt. Yume has been known to be fond of full face masks but currently does not have one. Personality Yume bears his clan responsibility heavily and so trends towards a seriousness that keeps him from being light-hearted much of the time. His seriousness has given him a drive that is hard to escape and he will push himself beyond his limits in an effort to improve his skills. This manifests further as an ambitious young man who puts people second to his aspirations. As such he can come across despite his best intentions as as arrogant or judgemental. While he is not cold or deliberately dismissive, Yume is often chastised by his friends and elders as being too distant to those around him. Yume’s favorite pastimes include fishing, reading war history, and swimming; though he rarely gets to engage in the first and third favorites. He has a fondness for children, particularly his younger brother and is protective of his clan and their secrets. While he doesn’t make friends easily, he doesn’t avoid making them either; Yume’s friendship is best gained through hard work and patience. He least favorite foods are shellfish, and grapes; and least favorite activities are menial tasks such as washing dishes, and dusting. Background Yume’s birth was foreshadowed during the death of his grandmother as the the ‘child who would restore clarity to the crystal”. He has as such been raised from birth to succeed his father as clan head in order to guide the Keshomaru back from the brink of obscurity. His early years were spent at the clan compound watching the clan struggle to assert itself in post-war village life. Yume in turn spent his childhood attending class during the day and being groomed for leadership afterwards; reading military history and diplomatic journals. It was during his early years that childhood was drilled out of him, and a seriousness took root, stoked by every remaining member of his clan. It was their hopes and fears, their wants and needs, that when placed upon him, turned an otherwise cheerful child into a sombre adolescent. Once he attained the correct age, Yume was enrolled into the ninja academy of Sunagakure in order to develop the martial ability required for true participation in the village. It was during this time that his little brother and he grew particularly close. Every day after academy training, Yume would show his brother what he had learnt and together they became eachothers best friend. Of course as Yume grew and spent more time at the academy and then afterwards absorbed in clan training, he had less and less time for such frivolities. Yume excelled at the academy in ninjutsu and tactics, but he was notably terrible at genjutsu while being middling in taijutsu. During his middle years Yume was additionally shown to be proficient in the hidden clan arts of light manipulation and began his training to master the clan abilities. Combat Style The Keshomaru are capable with training to use the Hikari Mane no Jutsu (light manipulation techniques), and wield light in various ways. The basic form of light manipulation is creating a flash of light to blind and distract enemies. This technique with more skill can sear retina and blind enemies from several minutes to permanently if used by a strong enough wielder. The mid tier of techniques is the creation of laser-like beams that can strike from incredible range. Channeling the awesome speed and distance that light is able to cover, Keshomaru are capable of striking with incredible force and intensity. This tier of abilities when increased in luminosity can produce beams capable of piercing through even the toughest of materials, or engulfing huge swaths of area. The final tier of light manipulation is the creation of hard light objects; the production of light based weaponry for the user to wield and harness the destructive force of their lasers in hand to hand combat. Yume has so far learnt how to manipulate the light to create flashes of blinding light and produce simple light beams for long distance striking. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Iron Chestplate Armour (1): A chestplate of iron armour emblazoned with the family crest and worn under his duster Trivia Keshomaru Yume is voiced by Naoto Fūga (風雅なおと) and the vocaloid Kaito V3 . Keshomaru (結晶丸) translates directly into 'crystal circle'; and Yume (夢) translates into 'dream'. Keshomaru Yume's theme song is Shinshuu Plains by Masami Ueda Kuga6.jpg Kuga.jpg Kuga4.jpeg Otori2.jpeg Kuga3.jpeg LightStyle1.jpg